Usuario Blog:Blitzwings/Teorias con Shining Moon:La Amistad de la Magia y la Ciencia
Shining Moon se encontraba en su Palacio de Plata dando un discurso a sus habitantes sobre como solucionar los problemas de viviendas y la taza de desempleo. Shining Moon: Y de este modo lo arreglare:los que quedaron sin empleo los recuperaran, pues de ahora en mas, seran miembros del cuerpo de armado de casas y viviendas del Imperio de Plata Todos lo vitorean, mientras se retira, se topa con su heraldo, Herald Herald:Mi señor, le llego un correo de un tal Flash Macintosh. Shining Moon lo lee, al principio se rie por lo que lee, pero finalmente responde. Shining Moon: Jajaja, esa es la idea mas disapratada que he leido, pero si me lo pide, bueno, creo que deberia aceptarlo, sino que ejemplo le daria a mi gente y mis hijos, bueno, ire. despues de eso, viene por una pasarela negra, donde es segado por muchos flashes y ve al final del camino una arena de lucha libre en el publico estaban todos los OCs de la wiki y de otras comunidades bronys, y el la zona VIP estaban los DDCMC, ne ese momento, salio un referi. Referí: ¡Duelo de TEORÍAS! Shining Moon:esto se pone interesante Referí: ¡Yeguas y corceles, en esta esquina, un poni que a viajado a mundos virtuales, a enfrentado personajes de video-juegos, y evito una guerra contra las maquinas, con ustedes EL DOCTOR FLASH! Flash escribe en un pisaron la configuración electrónica y el peso molecular de 10 elementos, y usa algunos químicos y su magia para esparcir un olor a hierbabuena, pero en su lugar crea una especie de somnifero de corta duracion. Referí: ¡Y en este otro lado, un príncipe que presume haber matado a un leviatan, derrotado a todo el reino de los simuladores, y gobernar un reino llamado el imperio de plata, con ustedes SHINING MOON! Shining Moon: en este orden:' 1)' lo mate, pero no lo presumi 2) '''no acabe con todo el reino, solo a su reina y '''3) '''ese es mi mayor orgullo Shining usa su magia para hacer fuegos artificiales. Para algunos le resulto genial, pero para otros no tanto, ya que se prendieron en llamas. '''Referí: Muy bien caballeros, la única regla es no copiar la idea en genera de la teoría del otro, tiene todo el derecho a hacer su teoría al estilo que ustedes, usando los métodos de análisis que ustedes prefieran. Flash y Shining se saludan de los cascos para indicar que todo esta bien. Referí: ¡Muy bien todos, prepárense que esta por compensar el...! Referí y publico: ¡¡¡¡¡¡DUELO DE TEORÍAS!!!!! Anunciador: Y recuerden este evento esta patrocinado por la nueva serie de Flash Macintosh "The Flash Adventures". No se la pierdan. Shining Moon fue a una conferencia donde convoco a varias mentes cientificas, hasta invito a Flash Macintosh, para una teoria donde explicaria un tema referido a Biologia''thumb|Fsiologia de un Simulador'' Los Simuladores: ¿Insectos? Shining Moon: Veran, luego de vencer a la Reina Chrisalis, y preocupado porque algun dia, su gente quiera tomar represalias contra mi, me dedique a analisar la especie en cuestion, me aceque a ellos de manera sigilosa, y desde luego, hable con quien me explico mejor el tema en cuestion, mis fuestes son:mi prima Cadance, mi tia Celestia y desde luego, mi querida esposa Twilight Sparkle. Segun ellas tienen alar y anatomia similar al cruce de Equinos, como nosotros, pero alas y una piel similar al exoesqueleto de algunos insectos y demas artropodos. tanto su reina, como sus "zanganos" y soldados, presentan agujeros en su piel, seguramente para darle un diseño mas aerodinamico, se alimentan del "amor" y lo convierten nutrientes que luego utilizan para geenrar mas eneriga, como lo hizo su reina para superar a mi tia Celestia a duras penas, pero la supero. Bueno, segun mis demas fuentes, ellos poseen un buen sistema de camuflaje, pueden modificar su cuerpo para parecerse a la especie que van a suplantar o solo torturar psicologicamente, y desde luego, confundir, tambien tiende a atrapar a sus victimas en babas o capullos tambien llenos con esa baba, si quieren tener rehenes.thumb|capullos de los Simuladores Bien ahora ¿por que supongo que sean alienigenas?, bueno, su modo de operar, asi como su habito de colonizar, son similares a cualquier clase de insecto, como las hormigas, asi como abejas y termitas. Aunque sinceramente, su origen, aun me es desconocido, no se cuanto tiempo llevan en Equestria, solo se que si son como las termitas, no sobreviviran sin una reina ¿una pregunta? Light: Si, ¿como derroto a la reina? Shining Moon:lo sabran cuando vean mi pelicula La Ultima batalla de la Reina Chrisalis Discord ¿que es el? Shining Moon: otro ser que me llamo la atencion es el llamado Discord, nombre cientifico Draconequus, el cual se la llama devido a su semejanza entre el Poni y el Dragon, pero sus poderes estan mas haya de la comprension logica, son casi omnipotentes ¿dudas? Mimi: es un dios? Shining Moon: eso crei, pero no, segun su historial, se a emfermado antes, cuando lo estornudo ese Tatzlwur, ademasque su magia fue robada por Lord Tirek, Discord en poderoso, pero no es un dios, aunque su nivel de manipulacion de la realidad sea alto, no es un dios, a lo mucho, por su capacidad y tematica de sus acciones, se lo puede catalogar, Espiritu, y del Caos ¿dudas? Scoot:tiene origen o fue creado? Shining Moon: es una buena pregunta, su aspecto es casi como una Quimera o un Frankesntein. Pues el tiene un asta de ciervo a la derecha, un cuerno azul de cabra a la izquierda, un largo colmillo, de diferentes tamaños algunos, una lengua de serpiente, una barba de cabra, y las cejas tupidas blancas. Tiene la garra derecha de un león, la garra izquierda de una águila, la pierna derecha de un lagarto, y la pierna izquierda de una cabra. Además, tiene una ala derecha de murciélago, una izquierda de Pegaso, la crin de un caballo y una cola de dragon-serpiente con un blanco. La forma de su cuerpo se asemeja a la de una serpiente peluda, es alguien demasiado enigmatico, cuando respondemos una duda de el, surgen mas dudas, hasta ahora no hay registros de la existencia de otros como el o si tiene familia ¿una ultima duda? Light: son ciertos los rumoros que tuvo una hija con la loca de Screw Loose? Shining Moon:si, hasta tienen una hija, muchos creian que estab saliendo con mi tia Celestia o Fluttershy, perosnamente, me alegro, aun mas por mi tia, y con Fluttershy, mas aun por mi amigo colour Winds, ademas, el es muy viejo para ella, creo que esos eria todo. Pony raro: tenia permiso de espiar la vida intima de tal estrella? Shining Moon: no, fue con fines cientificos justo el pony se transoformo en Discord Discord: lo sabia, te mandare una orden de restriccion Shining Moon:intentalo, soy un principe y mi amigo Deluxe tiene muchos abogados Lobos de Madera y Cragadilo: ¿como es que funcionan? Shining Moon:ahora, ire a unos organismos mas complejos, los Lobos de Madera y los Cragadilos, estos seres de Madera y Piedra, existen en el Bosque Everfree, han demostrado ser agresivos y salvajes, sin mencionar muy territorres y dificiles de vencer debido a que pueden reconstruirse de lo que quede de ellos thumb|Lobos de Maderathumb|Lobos de Madera como uno gigantethumb|Twilight sobre un Cragadiloalgunos llegan a unirse hasta convertirse en una version tan grande como una Hydra ¿preguntas? Scoot:yo tengo una ¿tienen vida? Shining Moon:buena observacion Scoot, veran, pese a ser hechos enteramente de madera, no mueren, peor su instinto animal, que poseen, les hace cumplir las funciones de alimentarse para existir, aunque no estoy seguro que posean organos vitales. algo que me deja mas intrigado, es que segun Applejack, Spike "mato" a uno gigante, al tirarle una piedra en la garganta y se asfixio, lo que me hace pensar, que quizas si tengan organos, pero una especie de "organos fantasmas", no estan pero los sienten como si estuvieran.¿dudas? Mimi:¿el Cragadilo esta hecho de piedra? Shining Moon:justo hiba a llegar a eso Mimi, y eso es casi cierto, segun observe de adentro hacia afuera, su cuerpo, casi todo su cuerpo esta hecho de rocas, lo cual es un perfecto camuflaje para atrapar presas.¿preguntas? Light:como es que surgieron? Shining Moon:tengo la teoria de que hace mucho tiempo, cuando el Bosque Everfree quedo "maldecido", los espiritus de algunos animales, poseeyeron lo que habia a su alrededor, cuando aun no habia vida animal, los espiritus de lobos, poseeyeron los arboles y ramas y los espirtitus de cocodrilos, las rocas, dandoles vida propia. Dragones: Migracion y Madures Shining Moon:bien, ahora, veremos el crecimiento y la migracion de los Dragones.(saca algunas diapositivas):como veran, los Dragones, junto a sus variantes como Serpientes Marinas e Hidras, son criaturas interesantes, fascinantes y...majestuosas(ve una imagen inapropiada y se ruboriza al saberlo)...ejem, sigamos ¿dudas?(muchos levantan sus cascos), que no involucren la ultima foto(solo uno levanta sus cascos, y era Sunrise) 180.jpg|Hidra vista desde abajo 212.png|Gallo Dragon al ataque 212.jpg|Serpiente Marina Twilight sparkle s bikini by itoruna the platypus-d6y2pjl.png|esa nofot no debia estar Sunrise:si ¿los dragones son nomades o sedentarios? Shining Moon:buena observacion, ellos se quedan si tienen suficientes gemas como para alimentarse, cuando se acaban, ellos van a otros lugares con gemas, se didria que son Nomades, pero algunos prefieren quedarse si tienen lo necesario, suelen ser muy codicioso ¿dudas al respectos? Light:si, tengo dos sobre Spike ¿es un dragon magico?, y tambien ¿puede controlar su edad? Shining Moon:esa si es una pregunta, toma un chocolate(le aparece una gran barra de chocolate), bueno, Spike es un dragon especial, no solo por ser el asistentre numero uno de querida esposa, sino por sus caracteristicas párticulas, como notaron no posee alas, eso puede deberse a que quizas, asi como nuestras Cutie Mark, debea ganarsela, aunque eso tambien funciona con los Angeles, pero de necesitarlas, no podria deberse a la maduracion, pues, como se vio cuando se hizo codicioso, el se hizo casi tan grande como una Osa Mayor y no parecia tener alas. mi oponente Flash cree que el seria uno terrestre, por no tener alas y cavar, pero ¿no creen que todos los dragones cavan, digo, bajo tierra se encuentra su alimento, gemas, asi que eso es descartable, ademas, de ser un dragon de Tierra, su cuerpo deberia ser pezado, enorme y de un aspecto primitivo, casi como un Dinosaurio, sin mencionar que su cuerpo pareceria estar hecho de rocas.thumb|226px|como se veria un dragon terrestre lo que mas me intiriga de Spike es que ademas, puede lanzar fuego magico, que sirve para enviar mensaje o quemar cosas, pero su fuego es verde, el color tipico de la magia, quien sabe, quizas Spike sea de una especie exotica, que mi tia Celestia entrego a Twilight, para servirle mas que como asistente o amigo, eso habra que esperar para descubrirlo. Los Bebes Cake, ¿Discord tuvo algo que ver? Shining Moon:bueno, desviandome del tema de la biologia, tocare un tema mas personal, como sabran, los bebes del matrimonio Cake, Pund Cake y Pumpkin Cake son diferentes a sus padres, Pound es Pegaso y y Pumpkin es uniicornio, pero el matrimonio es terrestre ¿como es posible? bueno, tengo teorias al respecto ¿dudas? Light:si ¿crees que sea hereditario de su familiares? Shining Moon:bueno, el Sr Cake decia tener una tatarabuela Unicornio y la Sra Cake un tatarabuelo Pegaso, aunque es muy problable, sostengo esta teoria:como esto sucedio despues de la amenaza de Discord, creo que en su rato de travesuras, este fue a la casa de los Cake, uso sus poderes para que pudieran tener hijos, pero para complicar la paternidad, los hizo de las dos razas mas dificiles que conocia para los pobre ponis terrestres, y seguro involucraba desbloquear sus genes dormidosthumb|Discord tuvo algo que ver? ¿Donde esta La Tierra de Tirek y Scorpan? Shining Moon:como recordaran, Lor Tirek, el malefico ser que estuvo casi por acabar con Equestria, al dejar a cada pony y demas criaturas de naturaleza magica sin magia, vino de tierras lejanas, asi como su hermano Scorpan, pero nadie creia saber donde estaba, hasta ahora ¿tiene dudas? Sunrise:donde se encuentras? Shining Moon:les sorprendera, pero se encuentra...AL BORDE DE EQUESTRIA Todos se asombran ante ese descubrimiento. Scoot:'''como lo dedujiste? '''Shining Moon:elemental mi querida Scoot, veran, si comparamos estas fotos 201.jpg|Tierra de Tirek y Scorpan en un libro Vista de Cantermarca.png|borde de Equestria 201px-Discord_putting_on_a_hat_S4E11.png|vista desde otra perspectiva 20130812215533.png|uso privado (las muestra), como veran si comparamos las imagenes del libro con las fotografias, veran que hay mucho mas que solo una vista maravillosa(justo pone otra de Twilight)....AY(las saca y se habla a sus adentros) debo revisar mis diapositivas mas seuido en lugar de pedirselo a Tails.thumb|Flutterbat regresara? Tails:'''perdon papa, sin querer mescle tus investigaciones con tu "material personal" '''Shining Moon:bueno, hasta ahora no tengo idea si el gusano Tatzelwurm tiene funcion de vigia, y sur elcion con el Tartaro esta protegida por mi y mi familia y ese secreto nos lo llevaremos a la eternidad, asi que hasta ahi lo dejare, aunque creo que el Tatzelwurm posria sr una especie de limitador, pues por lo que estipulo, ataca a cualquiera que llegue al limite. ¿Hay posibilidad de que regrese Flutterbat? Shining Moon:esta mañana, revisando fotos de mi Twilight y sus demas amigas, note algo muy peculiar, y mediante un hechiso de ampliacion de objetivos en imagenes, note algo alarmante:Fluttershy, aunque regresara a la normalidad, podria tener algo de su version monstruo, Flutterbat.¿dudas? Mimi:Fluttershy podria vovlerse monstruo otra vez? Shining Moon:creo que podria tratarse solo de un efecto residual, pero de volverse, probablemente sea por diferentes actores, ya sea al ver una manzana, o por las noches, pero de ser asi, seguro tendria algo de control, incluso podria ser Flutterbat sin olvidar que es Fluttershy..., aunque hace una semana mordio un flanco(trasero) de Applejack por tener manzanas, le recomende vacunarse para evitar posible rabia, no creo que lo de Fluttershy sea contagioso, pues solo come manzanas.thumb|Flutterbat por los cielos seria ironico si ella siendo vampiro, saliera con Colour Winds, si este fuera mitad Lobo de Madera, ojala nunca pase, iremos a investigar mas afondo, con un hechizo que me enseño Twilight y quiere que lo perfeccione(es justo el que usaron para hacer a Flutterbat). Justo en medio de la conferencia, vino Flash, molesto por una de sus teorias. Flash:con vos queria hablar Moon Shining Moon:per si es mi oponente Flash, venis a verme y aprender de mis teorias, ese si es un buen competidor Flash:no remedo de Principe, vine porque descartaste mi teorias de Spike como dragon terrestre¿con que derechos lo haces? Shining Moon:bueno, ¿no se te a ocurrio que solo lo catalogues de "Terrestre", por no tener alas y cavar?, digo, muchos dragones deben cavar, las gemas estan bajo tierra, y q¿uizas no tenga alas pues aun no es lo suficientemente maduro y no aprendio lo necesario? piensa bien las cosas amigo Flash:PEINSA ESTO... Flash se le precipita a darle un golpe, solo para que Shining Moon se lo frene con un casco y le aplique el clasi "Por que te pegas solo" Shining Moon:¿POR QUE TE PEGAS SOLO?, ¿ POR QUE TE PEGAS SOLO?, ¿POR QUE TE PEGAS SOLO? (y lo hace hasta con telequinesis) White Flash:jajaja, es un clasico despues Shining Moon lo termina lanzandolo de un gancho fuera de su area de investigacion. Shining Moon:y la proxima vez ve a interrumpir la conferencia cientifica en la casa de tu abuela 'Slime Time':Don Macintosh, su abuelita hace buenas teorias? Flash le levanta el gorrito a Slime Time y le da un coscacho (coscorron). Flash:y no te doy otra nada porque, mi abuelita hizo la teoria de los Elementos de la Armonia ¿Actividad Cybertroniana en Equestria? Shining Moon:bueno, no creo lo que algunas fuentes me dicen, pero hay quienes, especialmente los medios, consideran que hay presencia de Cybertronianos, tambien conocidos como Transformers, formas de vida alienigenas con anatomia robotica con la capacidad de mimetisarse imitando vehiculos y a veces, organismos, y creen que hay algunos pues a circulado fotos al respecto Optimus Pirme y yo.jpg|Optimus Prime y yo e6de3823e9cb04d04f97a83be66bfea31403321988_full.jpg|los DJ del momento:Vinyl y Soundwave Complott de Megatron y Nightmare Moon?.jpg|Complot de Megatron y Nightmare Moon? , pero yo dudo que sea algo por lo cual preocuparnos ¿dudas? Carmen:que no dice de esa ultima con su tia Luna como Nightmare Moon. Shining Moon:primero, mi tia Luna ya no es malvada y jamas se aliaria con alguien como Megatron, segundo, de haberlo hecho, debio haber sido hace miles de años, o puede que sea Nightmare Moon que ahora se manifiesta de forma fisica dado a sus encuentros con mi tia Luna y Rarity, no respondere mas a esa clase de preguntas, ¿alguna que no tenga que ver con mi tia? Mimi:si, pueden imitarnos a nosotro? Shining Moon:oh no no no no no...aunque me cautivo un video que vi en el Imperio de Cristal cuando visitaba a mi prima Cadancethumb|right|335 px. podria ser una de las tantas locuras de Pinkie Pie...¿oh no?. tengo entendido que los Transformers solo imitan vehiculos, hasta hay algunos que pudene imitar objetos pequeños como radios o aparatos musicales, pero serian los pequeños, hasta el padre del veterano Jetfire fue la primera rueda, aunque dudo de eso. pero escuche que existen algunos que pueden imitar seres vivos, llamados Predacons. pero nos preocupamos por nada, digo, si los hubieran, estarian en La Tierra, donde reinan la especie humana.thumb|right|335 px y sospecho que podrian ya estar con ellos, solo es una corazonada. Igual, repito, no podria haber actividad Cybertroniana aqui, pero si la hubiera, tenemos algo que ellos no Light:cascos? Shining Moon:'''magia, cosa que ellos solo tendrian en sueños El Arbol de la Armonia le da vida al Bosque Everfree? '''Shining Moon:bueno, algo que muchos se preguntan es ¿como es que el Bosque Everfree se mantiene solo?, bueno, despues de una ardua investigacion, descubri la causa:El Arbol de la Armonia, que creo a los Elementos de la Armonia, tambien mantiene el bosque en si ¿dudas? Sunrise:como hace eso? Shining Moon:veras, las riaces que posee, ademas de conectarse con los Elementos, tambien le da vida y fuerza al Bosque Everfree para mantenerse solo, de hay las nubes que se mueven, las plantas que crecen y los animales que se cuidan...totalmente solos, por eso cuando el Arbol se corrompio por la semillas maleficas de Discord, ademas de corromper al arbol, corrompio el bosque ¿dudas? 'Light:'si ¿sabes quien lo planto? 'Shining Moon:'siendo honesto, ese es un misterio que ni yo ni mis tias sabemos hasta la actualidad, pero lo averiguaremos a fondo pronto Cierre y Epilogo 'Shining Moon:'Bueno ya que son las unicas teorias disponibles, declaro por terminada esta conferencia. Pero Antes, les mostrare un hechizo de paradoja temporal (Abre un portal al futuro) nunca es bueno cambiar el pasado, porque la historia seria reescrita, pero el futuro, eso no hay problema porque aun no paso Shining Moon, lanza un rayo juto cuando el Flash orignal hiba a humillar a Shining Moon futuro, pero el rayo que lanzo al Flash original, convierte al Flash orginal en un bebe. 'Shining Moon futuro:'JA, ahora quien se comporta como un bebe. 'Cuarto Flash(sarcastico):'genial, ahora soy niñera. 'Shining Moon original:'se si preguntan que fue eso, fue un hechizo karmico, no hay hechizo inmune, pues tienes lo que te mereces. Fin Categoría:Entradas